nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
The Glassworks
|description = Climb both sides of the glass to navigate your way through the glass works.}} The Glassworks is an adventure game released on March 3rd, 2009 (no Glassworks in the "Últimos Jogos" (Latest Games) section) (a link to The Glassworks on Nitrome's website is present). The player controls an ambitious worker, Kapowski trying to prove his boss wrong by making it to the top of his work building using special gloves he made. ---- Controls Arrow keys - Move Kapowski Z key/N key - Jump or land X key/M key - Punch Levels Introduction Kapowski is thrown to the ground Kapowski's Boss: That's it Kapowski, I've had it with you! That was your last chance! Get out of my sight - you're fired! Kapowski: I can't believe that you're going to fire me on my birthday? Kapowski's Boss: It ain't your birthday Kapowski... It was last month... I was at the party! Kapowski: I don't see what the problem is... I was doing the work double quick! Kapowski's Boss: I've told you before to use the standard issue equipment and not those stupid gloves you invented! Kapowski: These "stupid" gloves allow me to climb any surface. I could get anywhere with these! Kapowski's Boss: If you're so clever then let's see you get back to the top of Glassworks without any help! Ha ha ha! Kapowski's Boss leaves through his flying chair Kapowski: I'll show you - you just watch me! Kapowski jumps to a transporter platform and is lifted above the screen Level 1 An introduction stage, which shows the player how to play the game. There is a shortcut in the level that can be accessed by dropping down to the left upon entering the level. Level 2 This stage introduces red and purple molten glass. There is a shortcut in the level that can be accessed by jump to the glass with only one square and from there jumping to the right to land on the transporter platform. Level 3 This level introduces buttons, which activate hologram squares. The player can access a shortcut in the level by jumping to left from where they start and grabbing some glass, which allows them to skip a big part of the level. Level 4 This level introduces flipping glass, which allows player to get to the other side of glass by punching it. This level's shortcut is located after first purple lasers. To use the shortcut, the player has to punch the flipping glass and go up, then jump to the right and grab on to the glass. Level 5 This level introduces fans and slippery glass. There is a shortcut in the level that allows the player to get close to the transporter platform, this shortcut accessed by jumping to the right between the fourth and fifth fan, though the player has to make sure they do not fall from the slippery glass. Level 6 This stage introduces birds. The player can use a shortcut by jumping over the first red molten glass over to the slippery glass then go under the second red molten glass to the other glass. Level 7 This stage forces player keep moving and evading the approaching cleaners. This level has shortcut. Upon coming to the button, the player should go to the other side of the the glass and punch the cleaners off the glass, then move in the direction, where cleaners came. Upon reaching the top of the direction where the cleaners came, jumping will allow the player to skip a large part of the level. Level 8 This level introduces moving glass. This level has shortcut. After the first moving glass, the player can jump to the left to land on the transporter platform. Level 9 This level introduces guards and paper throwing men. Level 10 Level 11 This level requires consistent changing to the opposite side of glass. A shortcut in this level exists. When the second moving glass comes, jump to right, but be wary of the purple molten glass. Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Ending Enemies *'Cleaners' - These robots move about on the glass. They can be defeated by knocking them off the glass from the opposite side they are on. *'Propeller spheres - '''These small robots fly around the level. Contact with them is deadly. *'Security guards' - These guards are located inside the cylindrical office sections. When Kapowski climbs past their section, they will run to a switch and press it. The switch electrifies the section of the office cylinder. *'Birds' - These hazards can harm the player through physical contact or through pooping on the player. They can be killed if the player punched them, though this can only be done if they are on glass that is on the opposite side of the player. *'Paper throwing cleaners' - These cleaners move up and down in their cable cars and throw paper at Kapowski. They can throw on both sides of the glass. Interactive objects *'Glass' - This object can be held onto and hit. *'Transporter platforms' - These moving objects are used to transport Kapowski to the next level. *'Hologram squares' - These objects serve the same purpose as glass, except they will disappear a few seconds after being activated by a button. *'Buttons' - These objects can be hit to activate hologram squares. Hazards *'Molten glass' - These beams will instantly burn Kapowski. Encountered in red and purple, red found on top of glass and purple behind. *'Slippery glass' - This glass is slippery and causes Kapowski to slip downwards. *'Electricity' - Electricity does not instantly kill Kapowski but harms him. Guards in sky offices will activate electricity traps is they spot Kapowski. *'Fans''' - These hazards rotate and will hurt Kapowski on contact. There are two types of fans, one for each side of the glass. Glitches Electricity glitch On level 19, a glass tile that does not have a danger symbol on it still electrifies like the tiles around it. Trivia *Glassworks was originally going to be named "Glass Factory". References G G G Category:2009 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games